Lost Wings
by Belle Melodie
Summary: 'Good always comes to those who wait, but always act before it's too late...' Syaoran leaves for 3 years thinking that Sakura doesn't need him anymore as she has a boyfriend. Now he returns... would things still be the same as when he had left?
1. Chapter 1

**This is meant to be a short story with say, under 5 chaps? Unless I get an awesome plot into my head then... I'm afraid it's going to be short :3**

**Disclaimer - me no own~**

**hope u like it~**

* * *

**.chapter 1.**

**~Now or never~**

**.:In a world which is perfect, I would act without regrets:.**

"Mr Li, the school is very proud of you since you are one of the most talented and we understand if you're going through a tough time right now, but please notify us if you need any help."

Syaoran tousled his brown hair, looking agitated and standing restlessly in front of his homeroom teacher who was concerned about the slight drop in Syaoran's grades. Syaoran merely nodded, grabbed his bag and dashed out of the classroom.

'_Well that was a total waste of my time._'

He stopped dead on his tracks as he noticed an unmistakable wave of auburn. His heart skipped a beat and his breathing quickened. The girl had her back faced to him so she had no idea that she was being stared at.

She seemed to be in a daze, standing under a tree and staring at an imaginary retreating figure with a warm smile on her face.

Syaoran's heart dropped, what if she had just agreed to a confession that was not his? No, not before he even had his chance.

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran tried to ignore her sweet aroma which was floating uncontrollably up his nose. He pushed the feeling back as he was determined to ask her what had happened. "Why are you still in school?" His controlled tone turned out slightly rough and harsh when he was trying hard not to stutter in front of her.

Sakura spun around at the unexpected voice but familiar behind her, and smiled brightly when she recognised her friend. "Syaoran, you can't believe what had just happened!"

Syaoran nearly died when she sent him that smile. Her intense aroma, dazzling smile accompanied by her sweet voice made him want to relive in that precious moment forever.

His heart was pumping so furiously it made him feel a bit dizzy.

Syaoran smiled back, too happy to remember his previous doubts and fears.

Sakura then announced, "Oh Syaoran, I just got asked out on my first date! I'm so happy, I've never been on a date before." Sakura's smile grew wider as she gazed dreamily up at the sky.

Syaoran's heart plummeted as he froze; remaining frozen in a pretend calm state on the outside but was actually shattering with panic on the inside. His body shook uncontrollably with anger and depression as he tried hard to convince himself that everything was alright.

'_This is only a date right? That doesn't mean she's actually going out with him… right?'_

Sakura's expression turned to concern now that Syaoran has frozen in place with is eyes wide open for the past five minutes. She laid a friendly hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran sharply jerked in shock from the sudden electricity spark caused by the contact and slapped her hand away; horrifying himself as well as Sakura with his actions.

Guilt and regret overwhelmed him as he backed slowly away from Sakura in fear of hurting her again, whispered a frightened '_I'm_ _so_ _sorry…' _and ran away as fast as he could with no particular destination in mind.

Sakura was left alone in the school grounds. Her quiet whispers carried away by the wind of petals.

Later that evening, Sakura went to get the door as it rang, to find a guilty Syaoran standing awkwardly on her steps, his bronze bangs shamefully covering his eyes.

"Syaoran?" Sakura was so glad that he was safe, despite their strange meeting earlier.

"Sakura, I… I came here to apologize-" Syaoran started hurriedly.

"Ssh Syaoran, it's ok, but more importantly, are you feeling better now?" Sakura was truly worried. Syaoran had never used violence against her before and never had he slapped her or ever would've thought of it even if it was only her hand.

Syaoran had always appeared as a good and reliable friend to Sakura, so it was only natural for her to be worried.

What Sakura hadn't realised was that what she just said had an opposite effect and made Syaoran feel even worse.

'_I thought she would feel angry towards me for being so hostile, yet she was still worried…' _Syaoran swallowed painfully. "Y-yeah, I feel a lot better, thanks Sakura."

Sakura tilted her head to the side as if trying to make sure there's nothing wrong with him. She shivered as a cold breeze swirled around the doorstep. Realising that she was being impolite, keeping a guest outside, she warmly invited him in.

"Syaoran you should come in, my dad had just made a new batch of cakes before he left." Sakura kindly offered, hoping that it would somehow cheer the depressed Syaoran up.

Syaoran nodded, gladly accepting the offer. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

**Hope u liked it =3 i'll try and update faster but you know... I'm just plain lazy :3**

**Review! My current favourite thing on earth after ice cream~**

* * *

**To u all~**

**From**

**Kizu**

**~xOx~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title - A Teardrop from Heaven**

**Summary - **Syaoran silently loved Sakura, but knowing that her crush had asked out out, he decided it was best to leave the couple and not intervene. Returning after three years, would things still be the same between the once best-friends?

**Genre - **Romance, Drama

**Rating - **T (not yet but will be T in later chapters)

**Ages: **

**Syaoran - 14**

**Sakura - 14**

**(At the end of second year in Middle School)**

**Disclaimer **- CLAMP owns the characters... apart from Ryouta-kun :3

* * *

**.chapter 2.**

**~Letting a Chance Slip By~**

_.:**If a good chance comes by: see it, meet it, greet it, take it:.**_

"Umm…" Sakura mumbled, finding the deafening silence uncomfortable. Syaoran blushed at his loss for words and turned his face away.

"Syaoran, would you like some cake my daddy made before he left?" Sakura kindly offered, but it didn't relief the tension.

Syaoran opened his mouth slightly but no sound came out, so he nodded to avoid embarrassment.

Sakura walked to the kitchen to prepare the food and left Syaoran glanced around the room. The room wasn't huge or tiny, but big enough to be comfortable. The cream coloured walls and elegant modern decorations made the house feel warm and home-like. Syaoran relaxed his tense figure into the sofa at the peaceful atmosphere of Sakura's home.

Sakura walked back in, smiling and carrying a tray of tea and generous slices of chocolate cake. Syaoran stood up like a gentleman and offered to take the tray from her hands, but only resulted in knocking over the sugar cubes.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Syaoran gasped at his clumsiness and both hurriedly bent down to pick up the sugar cubes. His hand stretched over towards the same cube she was aiming for, their hands touched for an instant before he whipped his hand away, furiously apologising.

After all the spilt contents were picked up and replaced, both sat in a stretching silence as Syaoran ate his cake and Sakura fidgeted, trying to act casual.

"I umm…" Syaoran muttered incoherently, breaking the silence.

Sakura looked up at the interruption and gently said, "Yes Syaoran?"

"I came here to apologise for yesterday." Syaoran quickly ushered, determined to apologise as he put on a serious face.

"Syaoran, I already said that it's alri-."

"No, I shouldn't have hit you like that. I…I'm sorry I did that, you did nothing wrong…"

"There must be something bothering you then, Syaoran what is it? Maybe it'll help if you talked to someone?"

Syaoran clenched his teeth. '_She's always so caring... why…why did I-'_

"Syaoran?" Sakura's voice penetrated his trace of thoughts. He had been silent for a while and she was getting worried.

"N-nothing."

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me," Sakura smiled, "But don't hesitate if you need to talk to me, we are friends right?"

'_Friends…'_

"Friends, yeah." Syaoran nodded, grabbing the teapot to pour more tea.

"Syaoran…" Sakura hesitantly said, her eyes growing cautious.

"Mmm?"

"Your cup is overflowing." Sakura giggled and walked away to get some towels to clean up the mess.

Syaoran tore his eyes away from Sakura's retreating figure to direct his attention at his new masterpiece. Thank goodness the tea hadn't spilt onto the beige carpet.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Syaoran timidly spoke up with his head down, ashamed to have caused trouble for her even in her house.

Sakura laughed good naturedly, "It's alright, I'll just wipe this up, no damage done."

Syaoran swallowed painfully. He should just ask her what he wanted to ask her and leave. He really shouldn't be here.

"Hey Syaoran, you wanna know something nice?" Sakura offered, seeing his distraught facial expression.

'_She always seem to address me by my name.' _His heart skipped a beat but his face ended up twisting into even more awkward combinations at the offer. He thought he already knew what it was. Sakura frowned at his reaction.

"Tomoyo asked me to do an official first modelling of her clothes, she kind of bribed me, but I get to model for her very first set of clothing as a trainee designer, and it's getting published on a magazine." Sakura laughed again.

"That's nice, Daidouji always wanted you to model for her." Syaoran's face twisted into an inhumane smile which even made the ever-so-optimistic Sakura break into cold sweat.

"U-umm… Oh! Syaoran, you know Ryouta Hayashi, the one I've had a crush on? He asked me out!" Sakura squealed in excitement. Syaoran stood frozen yet again.

'_Wasn't he the one… that Sakura had a crush on for years after being rejected by Yukito? I can't, I can't intervene in her happiness.'_

"Gratz Sakura!" Syaoran patted her on the back, gently. "He finally asked you out after all those years… I…I wish you well."

'_I didn't get my chance…'_

"Thanks!"

'_I hope you're happy now.'_

"Well Sakura," Syaoran gulped at her name. It feels awkward to say her name now. "I better get going now. Thanks for the cake and tea." He put on his cheesiest grin. Sadness poured over his wrecked heart.

"See you tomorrow Syaoran!" Sakura waved at his from the front door.

"Bye Sakura, I wish you well." At that, Syaoran turned his head away and slowly stepped out of her front porch.

Sakura remained at her front door, thinking over what he had just said.

'_It sounded as if he was leaving.'_

_

* * *

_

"Syaoran? Is that you, my son?" The other side of the phone line questioned.

"Yes mother, it's me," Syaoran replied. "About that request of yours, I have reconsidered."

"I'm glad. I knew you would mature into a responsible person, but did anything happen to make you reconsider?"

Syaoran hesitated. His mother sounded really happy there although she rarely showed it, but it was best if he kept silent as she didn't know about Sakura.

"No mother."

"I see. There will be private jet ready for you by tomorrow morning at seven, so pack your bags. I will prepare a welcoming party for you in Hong Kong. You are expected to be punctual."

With that, the joyful exchange of words ended between mother and son ended.

* * *

As a daily routine, Sakura was happily woken up by the sound of her favourite alarm clock on Monday and rushed to the school earlier than anyone else, preparing for her classes that day… Not. She would save herself a lot of detention sessions if that happened.

But Sakura did rush to school to avoid being late, arriving just a second before the bell. The class hooted and cheered. Sakura edged her way to her seat trying to avoid attention and embarrassment before the teacher entered, kindly smiling at her that she was not late for once even though he handed her almost all of her detentions.

Sakura looked behind her to whisper a hello to Syaoran who was allocated the seat behind her when he entered the school.

As the teacher saw Sakura glance behind her, he immediately put on a grave face, silencing the class with the serious news he was about to give. The light-hearted Terada-sensei had never put on such a grave face until now.

"Class, I have some sad news for you all. Syaoran-kun who had been with us since the start of your middle school years has been transferred to Hong-Kong. He left abruptly and left everything he had in school behind." Terada-sensei reached for the register. Seeing Sakura's hand start to rise, he quickly added. "And if any of you have any questions, I'm afraid I cannot answer any of them as I was only informed this morning."

Sakura helplessly lowered her hand. She felt that she was being poked and looked towards Tomoyo who was slyly holding out a note to her. With shaking hands, Sakura took the note and looked at Tomoyo's neat, flowing handwriting.

_**Didn't Li-kun say anything to you yesterday? Sakura-chan, you look white as a ghost, I'm sure he had his reasons so please cheer up, we'll all miss him.**_

Sakura smiled at the note and proceeded to scribble back.

_**Yesterday it did feel weird when he said goodbye to me. It felt…like he was trying to say he was leaving. Tomoyo, I thought we were all friends, why, why didn't he say anything then?**_

Tomoyo took the note Sakura held out for her and read it. She glanced back at her friend and sadly shook her head, showing that she didn't know anything either.

Sakura was left to glance out of the window at the falling cherry blossoms with a hand supporting her jaw for the rest of her morning classes until she could have a chance to talk to Tomoyo at break.

'_Syaoran… I thought we were friends.'_

_

* * *

_

**So...how was it? really cheesy? Hate it, Like it, Love it? Plz let me know in a review X3**

**Yeah Syaoran leaves ;-; but he'll be back soon...**

**Sorry for the slow updates, school is hating me, I can do nothing about it D: excuses I know, but I'm also having trouble writing my ideas into the story x.x**

**anyways plz R&R~ would be much appreciated ^^**

**

* * *

**

**To you all~**

**From**

**Kizu**

**~xOx~**


End file.
